1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition, molded articles at least partially made of the polycarbonate resin composition and electronic devices comprising at least one molded part made of the polycarbonate resin composition, and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polycarbonate resins have been widely used as an engineering plastic material. Particularly, the polycarbonate resins are extensively used in housings and other parts of portable electronic devices including mobile phones. Certain physical or mechanical properties of these polycarbonate-based articles may deteriorate as these articles are used frequently. For example, many polycarbonate-based articles show significant reduction in their impact resistance and/or fatigue resistance when used in portable electronic devices. Specifically, polycarbonate-based electronic devices exhibit fatigue in parts that move or are moveable.
It is well known in the art that fillers, when mixed with a polycarbonate resin, may provide enhanced fatigue strength. However, the combination of fillers with a polycarbonate resin often results in deterioration of impact strength and aesthetic appeal. In addition, the fillers may also result in surface defects in the polycarbonate based article. Accordingly, there is a need to develop polycarbonate resin compositions having improved fatigue strength while maintaining the composition's impact resistance and outward physical appearance when exposed to environmental stress such as that provided by moveable parts.